Stuck with you
by fantasydreamer74
Summary: Kagome is a shrine priestess,Inuyasha is a rich millionaire.They hate each other but their families are best friends.Strange enough Kagome ends up having to live with Inuyasha.How can she get along with someone she hates?Simple she doesn't,let the games b


Hey everybody sorry that I had deleted Angel of Darkness, I just couldn't pick up on another chapter. I promise though the next fanfic I do, which is technically this one, I will have a plot that allows me to create more chapters, and more chapters already typed. Ok so hopefully this will remain the 5th Inuyasha fanfic of mine. That is all up to you reviewers, so if you want this story to stay up...REVIEW! If you don't review it will be locked up in the further recesses of my mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own many things, Inuyasha just isn't one of those things.

Chapter 1: Decision

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kagome dear, time to get up," Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully. She sat outside the door expecting no movement what so ever. It would be nice if Kagome could get up on her own, but alas she never does. She swung the door open, walked beside her daughter and shook her. "Get up! I can't believe your friends depend on such a lazy girl." Yet again shaking Kagome didn't seem to wake her up. So that left Mrs. Higurashi one choice. "SOUTA CODE 1! I repeat this is an emergency, put code 1 into operation once again!"

Souta was downstairs eating his breakfast when his mother called out to him. He shook his head disapprovingly, "Why doesn't sister ever learn? This is what, the 4th time out of the 4 days we had to wake up early." He walked to the garage, grabbed a bucket and went back into the kitchen. Pulling the valve to the sink the water began pouring; he stuck the bucket beneath it and opened the freezer door. Grabbing some ice he dumped it in the bucket, then shut off the valve and began his journey to his sister's room. He climbed the endless stairs, turned left in the hallway, then turned left again into Kagome's room. "Ok mom move back." Souta signaled a motion indicating he was about to throw his weapon onto Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped away, familiar with the routine, and stood behind Souta. "Ok, when I say go then do it. Just know that once this happens you can't go back."

Souta knew what was in store for him but gulped and nodded anyway. "Ok mom tell me when. I am ready."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and her face etched with determination. "Alright, here it goes, 3....2...1... go!"

Souta knew the routine but he decided to change it just a little. So what, he needed amusement, and at the time it seemed like a good idea. Instead of using force and making the ice water come out of the bucket and land on Kagome he choose plan b. Plan B..., which was throwing the bucket onto Kagome's head at an angle then letting the ice cold water pour onto her.

Let me tell you folks, Kagome was definitely not a morning person. Cross her path when she wakes up and you just better run the hell away like the devil were on your heels or something. To make it simple you wouldn't come out of there without bruises if you were the one to wake her up. Kagome was in her fantasy world then all of a sudden she felt pain, but wait a second you can't feel pain when you are in a dream. Her eyes snapped open in fury, hells flames captured into them. Her clothes and bed along with her sheets were soaking wet, not to mention she was freezing. She looked at the perpetrators who dared to wake her from her slumber. She saw her mother hidden behind her kid brother.

Mrs. Higurashi saw her daughter turn her eyes from the bed to Souta and her and yelped. "Every person for themselves!" She ran out of her daughter's room to the safety of the kitchen.

Souta however didn't seem to be functioning. That or his brain just wasn't thinking right, so he didn't say the smartest of smart things. Instead of apologizing to his sister and have his life spared, like he should have, he laughed. "Like your new wake up call, the next one will be so much fun. I'll have a blueprint and everything, hurry up stupid we got to go to school."

'The nerve of that brat.' Kagome picked up the bucket, which was in front of her and got out of bed. "Souta, I will give you to the count of ten to run. You best run quick too." She watched her brother starting to turn to head out the door. So what she didn't feel like counting to ten like she said. It was his fault; he didn't proceed with caution. "TEN!" She ran with lighting speed catching up to her brother who was also running and repeatedly bonked him on the head with the bucket. "You BONK damn BONK brat BONK this BONK is BONK what BONK you BONK get BONK for BONK waking BONK me BONK up BONK so BONK damn BONK early ****BONK in BONK the BONK morning! BONK BONK BONK"

"But Kagome," Souta cried holding his abused head. "Mom made me do it! She was the one who set the whole thing up."

"That may be but that didn't stop you from doing it now did it? You also seem to enjoy yourself quite a lot I would say." Kagome shoved the bucket in Souta's hands, "Now put it back where it belongs." She walked back up the stairs and into her room. Then looking at her clock she well..... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yes as I was going to say a piercing scream reached the air. 'I can't believe they woke me up two hours early!?!?!' She rummaged through her closet, trying to decide what to pick out. She pulled out slightly baggy dark blue pants and threw them on her bed. Now a shirt, what shirt would go good with this? Her hands picked up the first shirt she could find which was a dark blue, long sleeved shirt. She then discarded her pajamas and slid on her shirt, then pulled up her pants. Then she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbed a few waffles and headed out the door on her long journey towards school.

"Hey Kagome, wait for me," a voice cried along with hurried footsteps.

Kagome immediately recognized the voice and stopped until her friend caught up to her. "Hey Sango, are you ready for the hell hole this morning?"

"Kagome, we better hurry up school starts in ten minutes!" Sango quickened her pace to reach school on time.

"What are you talking about we got two hours, I don't really want to go to first period." Kagome smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"You never feel like going to first period, heck probably most kids don't. I know you don't like the guy, but could you just try to get along with him for even a period?" Sango smiled as the school came into view. She was going to be on time for once, a day without a detention!

"I tried to get along with him way back when. Heck I even tried a couple of days ago but he never ceases to quit annoying me. Really Sango, it is like living with the enemy." Kagome sighed while walking up the steps to her school. It is not that she couldn't stand the high school, it was that she couldn't stand a person that was in the high school.

"You really seem to know him well. But Kagome you never did tell me why you loathe him so much. I don't see what is so bad about him anyway everybody likes him." Sango opened the doors to "hell" as Kagome would put it and walked in.

"I hate him Sango, besides I don't really know him at all. How can anyone like that guy, stupid famous asshole." Kagome turned with Sango down C hall.

"Don't say hate Kagome, you don't really hate anybody."

"Fine, does despise work?"

Sango sighed giving up on Kagome and pushed another door open, which lead to their classroom. "Three minutes to spare! Hey Kagome, look at that sky!" She pointed at the window. "It is so red, how pretty."

Kagome walked to the window and stared at the sky in amazement. "Pretty huh? It looks like the color of blood, like red rain."

"Kagome, you always look at the bad side of things, you're so pessimistic." Sango walked to her seat and sat down on the table.

"Realistic is more like it. Speaking of a horrible reality," Kagome sighed as she saw the object of her fury coming closer to her.

"Horrible reality huh? I think I am more like a day dream, full of fantasy," the boy said running his hand through his long, silky silver hair.

"Yeah in your head," Kagome scoffed taking her seat as the bell rang.

"Class take out your history books and turn to page 529, we are learning about the feudal era today," Mr. Myouga claimed jumping on his seat.

'Feudal era? How many times must I hear this story? Grandpa has told me such ridiculous stories, how can they possibly be true? This will be a good napping time.' Apparently someone else had thought so too; as a certain silver hair person leaned their head on Kagome's shoulder snoring. 'Why couldn't the idiot sleep on his desk instead of trying to hold his head up and then fail, resulting on falling onto my shoulder?' Kagome was about to yank his hair up to wake him up when Professor Myouga called on her.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I am not sure if you are aware of it. But Mr. Taisho has a right to do whatever pleases him at school. He is granted this because he is rich and famous, that includes sleeping wherever he chooses. If you wake him up I have no choice but to give you a detention," Mr. Myouga declared. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Kagome said smiling. Yes smiling on the outside but on the inside it was different. 'I can't believe this, how come I don't get the right to push him off of me or anything like that? If he wakes up on me he will blame me. I hate him, he hates me, the feeling is mutual.' She felt Inuyasha snuggle into her shoulder. 'Ugh! I am showering when I get home, this is soo wrong!' Then she heard some girls whispering to her.

"Kagome, you are so lucky," said a brunette with a ribbon in her hair.

"If I was lucky then I would be on the other side of this room, not sitting next to him," Kagome sighed. She looked at the clock, 'only another half-hour of this I can handle it. I can do this. Gah I can't do this.' She raised her hand. "Professor Myouga may I use the bathroom?"

"Is Sir Taisho awake," Myouga questioned her.

"No," Kagome sighed.

"Then I believe you know what the answer is," Myouga turned back to the whiteboard writing something on the feudal era.

"Kagome Higurashi please report to the office, I repeat Mrs. Kagome Higurashi please report to the office," the principal bellowed over the intercom.

"Sango you can take over my spot," Kagome got up as so did Sango, and Sango took her place as Inuyasha's pillow. She walked out the door and headed towards the office. 'What did I do that was so wrong? Why am I being called to the principal's? Maybe this is late punishment for kicking Inuyasha in the shin?' She opened the office door and sat down in the seat provided. "Mrs. Kaede you called me?"

"Yes, I regret what I am about to tell you Kagome. We got a call today, I think it would be best if you would go home and find out for yourself. We will understand if you don't come to school for the next week or so. You are dismissed," Mrs. Kaede poured some coffee into her cup.

'Something is wrong at home? Did it burn down or something?' Kagome ran out of the office and out of school. Running as quick as she could, stopping when needed, she got home in ten minutes flat. She climbed the endless steps of her shrine to see nothing wrong with the house. She was about to walk inside her home when she heard a weak call of her name. Kagome turned around to see her mother bleeding badly. "MOTHER!" She rushed to her side in an instant.

"Kagome," she repeated. "I don't have much time to tell you this." Mrs. Higurashi began coughing uncontrollably, blood coming out as she coughed, "Kagome please, take shelter at the Taisho's. They are the only people I can trust, you can't stay with grandpa, he is already...already dead."

"Mother, please don't die," Kagome cried holding her. "You'll live I'll see to it. I'll call the ambulance just hang on awhile longer." She got up but her mother grabbed her pant leg.

"Kagome I can't last that much longer, please promise me. Promise me you will remain safe in the care of the Taisho's." Her body racked horribly as she coughed.

"But mom how can you expect me to live with Inuyasha!" Kagome saw her mom dying. 'What am I doing, this is mom's last request and I am arguing with her? Why? I am so stupid, I am making her sad.' "I promise mom," Kagome let out a tear as she saw her mother's head fall limp. Only then did she see a note clutched in her mother's hands. Kagome pried it out of her mother's hands, as tears spilled down her cheeks. She quickly put it in her pocket, and ran inside the house plopping on her bed. Then she grabbed a bag from underneath her bed, opened it and stuffed clothes in it. Next she grabbed bathroom supplies then headed out of that place. A place she wouldn't be returning to in a long time. Walking outside she turned to look at her home one last time. "Goodbye." The wind tasseled her hair as she left. Then she ran as fast as she could to her new home. Hey she had to get there soon. Finally she reached the gates of the house which was sitting on the top of a hill, a mansion. She pressed the button to let her speak.

"Identify yourself," said an authoritative voice.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said.

"Access Den- what is it mam. Oh all right. Permission granted." The gates then opened for Kagome.

The front door opened and Mrs. Taisho walked outside. "Kagome dear, it is good to see you. Are you staying for the week?"

"Well actually...Um, I request that I live here," Kagome asked.

"You are welcome here anytime, come in come in," Mrs. Taisho opened the door wider in an invitation way.

Ok yeah I am cutting it off there. Like? No like? Please let me know it is the only way I will know if I should continue this story or not. Oh but this time I already do got a question or two for you. Question #1: Who killed Kagome's family? (It may not be what you think.) Question #2: What about that note? Question #3: What about Souta, did he die as well? Well hopefully you like this story, um I guess I will see you next time, that is...if I get enough reviews.


End file.
